Glorious
by Helicci
Summary: It was the first thing, the only thing to come to mind when she finally gave up control and gave in. It was how she felt when she let the other side of her break through, and it was certainly what he thought of her. She was his weapon, his dark secret, his world...just his...all his. She was his savior. And she would be the death of him.
1. Turning

It was all Hermione could do to not hex herself into unconsciousness. It started the summer after sixth year, one month before her eighteenth birthday and less than two months before the start of seventh year. At first she was tired all the time, and not just that but physically exhausted, restless, anxious. After a week of this she began to feel sore all over and stretched out as though her skin was too small to fit her frame. After two weeks of this, the real pain started and it got worse, fast. She had nightmares and such pain in her bones she imagined that they were made of wood under the assault of sand paper, one by one being ground into a fine powder.

The day before her birthday her mother finally gave in and took her to the hospital. After hours of blood tests, x-rays, and painful biopsies there were no answers. Hermione was kept overnight for observation and sleep tests and in the morning there were only more questions, more pain and no answers. The only thing the doctors could come up with was a bad reaction to a late growth spurt. It was ridiculous of course and Hermione's mother made sure they knew it. She was released on her birthday and an odd group was waiting for her when she got home.

She stood in the doorway blinking several times before stepping inside. Convinced that her sleepless nights were finally getting the better of her, she ignored seeing her professors in her living room and climbed the stairs for a hot shower and fresh clothes. When she came back down and saw that her professors were still in her living room staring at her expectantly, she began to worry.

"What's wrong? Are the boys okay? Has something happened?"

"No need to get frantic, Ms. Granger. The only reason for our visit is your own welfare." Professor Dumbledore assured her.

"How are you faring, Dear?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Everything hurts, Professor. Literally everything, all the time. Even my teeth hurt!" She moaned.

"Teeth! Now that's something I know something about! Let's have a look, love." Hermione's father jumped up at the opportunity to ease his daughter's pain.

"I don't mean to be rude, but this matter is out of your expertise, and out of your hands." There was a loud smack as Professor McGonagall hit Professor Snape in the chest. "I said I don't mean to be rude!" He said in disbelief.

"Now Professors, we must remember that even though we are not on school grounds we must act appropriately in front of our students."

"Of course, Head Master, our apologies."

Professor Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "It pains me to tell you dear that it must get worse before things can get better."

"Do you know what's happening to me, Professor?"

"Yes and no. I'm afraid there's never been anyone quite like you."

"I don't understand, Professor."

Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione's mother. "It seems that during your pregnancy with Hermione, a wizard impersonated your doctor and performed…experiments."

"What? What kind of experiments, and how do you know?"

"These experiments were of a genetic nature. A ministry worker who had been investigating this wizard discovered notes and records, very detailed records, accounts of his experiments. There were names, dates, everything. A full account of the atrocities."

"That's just ridiculous! Absurd!"

"I assure you, Mr. Granger, it is the truth." Snape said.

"Hermione," Dumbledore took her hand. "The wizard's records name your mother specifically. He combined genes of magical creatures with your mothers. This doesn't affect her at all, but as you were a fetus and your genetic make-up was not yet determined, well... you can imagine."

"I'm sorry Professor, I really can't" Hermione said in disbelief. "What was done to me?"

"Within you are the genes of a sphinx, a lammasu, and a vampire. The wizard's notes were very clear about how selective he was about the genes he combined with your mothers. Only the strongest vampire, the fiercest sphinx, and the noblest lammasu."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Hermione cried.

"Why me?" Her mother sobbed.

Professor McGonagall put her arms around the woman. "In his notes it was clear that he chose you for your intellect."

"Chose me? You mean, he watched me? He knew me?"

"Yes," Snape spoke up. "We strongly believe this could have been someone you knew possibly very well."

"How would I not have noticed?"

"You must keep in mind, there are many ways to confuse a person or pose as someone else in our world. Even ways to make a person forget."

"Why is it affecting me just now? Why not as a baby?"

"We believe that the magical properties of the experiment make this a sort of coming of age situation."

"What does this mean for me?" Hermione asked, suddenly afraid.

"That's the no part of whether we understand what's happening. As I said, there's never been a case like this. Though it's true your mother was not the only one experimented on, the experiments were never exactly the same, the genes used in each one completely different. I haven't the slightest clue what's in store for you. For that reason, I request, respectfully of course, that you come back to Hogwarts with us now instead of with the rest of the students. I would personally like to watch over your condition."

"Condition?"

"No, absolutely not! My daughter will stay here where it's safe!"

"Again, Sir, I don't mean to offend but it is quite clear that she wasn't safe to begin with here."

"Professor Snape! That was quite uncalled for!" McGonagall snapped. "I assure you, Mr. Granger, we believe this best, for her safety and for yours. There is no telling what is left to come and I fear you are not equipped to properly or safely deal with the situation."

"They're right, Mum, Dad, who knows what will happen. I could get sick and make you sick, I could go mental and hurt you... I don't want to risk it. I love you too much." Hermione turned to Dumbledore. "I'll go with you."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very wise of you. It's best to get started straight away. Who knows what tonight could bring for you. Best to have Madam Pomfrey around just in case."


	2. The Voice

Dumbledore didn't want to risk flying back to the castle or even aparating. Who knew how it would affect Hermione? Instead they took the train back to Hogwarts. It was a long ride for Hermione. She was utterly burned out, too tired to exist, to afraid of her nightmares to sleep. As the sun began to fall to the horizon the burn of hunger came once again, only an hour after eating. Very suddenly though, the burning sensation twisted into something frightening and unfamiliar. Hermione gasped in surprise and pain as the feeling of being stabbed with a hot poker bloomed in her ribs. Everything inside of her shifted and there was a distinct feeling of something rattling the cage of her.

"Hermione, dear are you alright?" McGonagall put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and she cried out in pain. "Head Master! Come quick!"

Hermione's joints began to pop out of place with sickening sounds mixed with her screaming. Her head burned and her vision went black as she fell to floor. Passing out should have been a huge relief for her. It should have provided a shelter from the storm that was devastating her body. It didn't. She felt everything, trapped in her own mind, unable to see, unable to scream, barely able to breathe.

Then it happened. With all the commotion around her, the professors fussing over her, trying to bring her 'round, and with all the pain and the burning and twisting and breaking she felt, something else broke through all of that. It was barely a whisper, but she heard it.

_Hello? Is someone there?_

Odd though, it was her own voice but she didn't recognize it at all. She thought she had finally snapped; driven mad from exhaustion. Then it happened again.

_Hello? You can hear me can't you?! Finally you hear me! _

**No. No, no, no, no…**Hermione thought. **This isn't happening. It isn't real. Breathe, just breathe. Snap out of it.**

_No please, don't keep me locked away. Please, let me out! It's so dark in here. I'm all alone, please, let me out?_

**No, no, no…**

_Let me out, please! _

**No, not happening…**

_Don't do this to me! Let me out!_

The voice rattled against Hermione's conscience.

_Let me out!_

**Not real, not happening…**

_LET ME OUT!_

"NOOO!" Hermione bolted upright so fast her head swam. Then… nothing. No voice and more relieving, no pain. Only exhaustion. Hermione took a deep and shaky breath as her professors stared at her.

"Ms. Granger, what's happened?" Dumbledore asked peering at her over the tops of his glasses.

"I heard a voice. It said let me out." The professors looked at each other. "I'm so tired."

"Sleep dear, if you can." McGonagall helped Hermione back into her seat and tried to make her comfortable before they all left her to sleep.

"What do you suppose she heard, Professor?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"I can't say I'm sure, Head Master. But I mean look at the facts. She's changing into something we don't understand, and she's hearing a voice? Our options are either that she's going crazy from it all, or it's just like the other case we've handled. While different genes were used in each one, it's still a matter of not being completely human isn't it? There are bound to be some similarities aren't there?"

"Quite right you are, Professor. I wonder, if this is the birth of a new creature within Ms. Granger, if the two creatures would recognize each other?"

"Do you mean you want to put them together? Like an experiment?"

"You don't approve, Minerva?"

"Well it's a known fact they absolutely hate each other, and well, yes it does feel a bit wrong, doesn't it?"

"I understand your need to protect Ms. Granger, but the sad fact is, we need to learn everything we can and if this experiment, as you call it, can help us gain knowledge then I'm willing to put my personal feelings on the matter aside."

"I understand, Albus, of course you're right."

**A/N: **I know this was a short chapter but that's just how I wanted the story broken up. More within the next few days! PLEASE R&R BUT DON'T BE MEAN. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING CONSTRUCTIVE TO SAY AND CAN DO SO NICELY IT IS APPRECIATED BUT DON'T BE AN ASS. Also, obviously none of these characters or this world is mine. So very obviously…


	3. Meet the Dragon

The first thing Hermione noticed when she woke up was that the pain was back. The second thing she noticed was that it was morning, and that she was not on the train, but in a bed, and the third was that she was not alone. She sat up slowly, trying to get her bearings, every inch of her aching.

"About damn time. I thought you'd sleep for a week."

**I know that voice… **Hermione thought. She looked up in time to see a flash of blond leave the room. As she looked around she saw that her things were all unpacked and put neatly away. She was in a tower room that was decorated all in gold and bright red and furnished in solid oak. She stretched and stood up, her legs almost unwilling to support her weight. She barely made it to the bathroom and cleaned herself up by the time the head master came to her room.

"Ms. Granger, how are you feeling after a few days rest?"

"A few days?"

"Yes, we were so relieved you were finally able to get some sleep."

Hermione nodded absent-mindedly. "Was that Malfoy in my room?"

"Ah, yes. We invited Mr. Malfoy to join your early stay as you have both received the honor of being our head students this year."

"But why was he in my room?"

" I asked him to look after you and inform me when you woke up."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Well as you were incapacitated, it was difficult to ask how you felt about it. I am sorry you find the situation displeasing."

"I'm sorry professor, it's just, well, he hates me. It's no secret."

"The feeling is mutual, I'm sure, however there-"

"No, Sir."

"I'm sorry?"

"I never hated Malfoy. I was only ever angry at him for the way he treated us, that's all."

"Oh?"

"Well. It hardly matters after all these years."

"I wouldn't say that, Ms. Granger. In fact I'd say it matters very much, as I've asked him to continue to look out for you."

"And he agreed to that?" Hermione snorted.

"Yes," Draco interrupted, coming up the stairs. "I couldn't very well refuse the head master could I? What's the matter, afraid I'll hex you in your sleep?"

"Well, yeah, wouldn't you be in my shoes?"

"I assure you, Granger, I wouldn't be caught dead in your shoes." Draco smiled, amused by his own wit.

"Now children, play nice. Ms. Granger I would like for you to come and check in with me each day and let me know if there are any changes, physical or otherwise."

"You going mental, Granger?" Hermione looked away.

McGonagall waited for Dumbledore outside of the head's tower and matched his stride as he came out.

"Are you sure this is wise, Albus? You know what happens when the young dragon gets angry, and there's no denying they infuriate each other. They'll have the tower in ruins!"

"How can we expect Mr. Malfoy to control his anger if it is never tested? Those two are the only ones in this hemisphere that have any chance of understanding each other. No, Minerva, it may not be wise, but it's the only choice we have until we can catch the wizard who did this."

"Tell me again how he escaped?"

"Between you and I, Minerva, I think he had help."

"Really?"

"The man was obviously a scientist with his experiments and creations. It's obvious he wasn't the type for combat or even much more sneakiness than it took to do his work. If you ask me the only way he could have gotten away is with help. "

"But who would help such a monster?"

"Only another monster would."

"Who do you mean? Surely the Dark Lord wouldn't have been bothered with one man?"

"No nothing like that." Dumbledore stopped walking and looked over his glasses at McGonagall. "But did you ever wonder how Draco came by such a fitting name when there was no knowledge of the beast within him?"

Back in her room, Hermione sat on her bed, her door wide open. Even after such a long sleep she had little energy to do anything but flick her wand so she settled for using it to draw on her wall. She preferred to start with the details and let the outcome be a mystery until it was finished. She started with black dots, tiny black dots all huddled close together forming hills and valleys. Then she began spacing them out, making them bigger. The dots began taking the shape of rounded off diamonds. There were hundreds of them, then thousands. Each had its place, its own shadow, its own shimmer of reds, oranges and golds. They circled each other, nestled up to overlapping hard-edged hearts. The body of the creature was massive, with sharp dagger-like claws clutching cobras as though such things were below it and shouldn't be allowed to exist. Flames lined its tail and spine, all reds and yellows, casting light and shadows and smoke curled from its nostrils. She saved the eyes for last- black with ribbons of a thousand shades of green, watching her as she finished, daring her to make a single imperfection. She had no idea she was being watched until hours later when she'd finished and muttered the charm to bring it to life on her wall. First the dragon's eyes narrowed at her, then snapped to the door way. Hermione spun around to face Draco as the great dragon settled behind her as though it would defend her with its charmed life.

_**Do you see it, Draco?**_ The voice inside him purred. _**Isn't it magnificent?**_

"It's glorious."

**A/N- **I know it's another short chapter but honestly most of them will be. I'm all about the cliff hangers, but as a result there will be a lot of chapters and I will most likely post often.


	4. Acknowledgement

For a split second, Hermione recognized something in Draco's eyes. She blinked a few times trying to decide between fury and curiosity before a buzzing started in her head.

"Argh!" She covered her ears and fell to her knees trying to block out the sensation, but it only spread. She felt it in her head, down her spine, in her fingertips and toes. Her whole body was buzzing, vibrating. Then she heard it again. That voice.

_Please, please! Let me out!_

**No! Please! I don't want this!**

"Granger!" Draco ran to her side. "What is it, what's happening? Dumbledore will kill me if something happens to you, tell me what is it?!"

_**Ðraco, you know what this is. We've been where she is now.**_

"You mean it's true? There's something else in there with her?" He muttered to himself.

'_**Thing'? That hurts Draco, and here I thought we were passed that. But yes, I can see her now. Trapped. So much pain for the both of them. Thank the stars you never kept me locked away like this. Not that we didn't have our differences of course.**_

"Well I was told to expect this. She only just found out. Wait, trapped?"

_**Yes. I can hear the other one screaming. Hermione's ignorance of this has built a cage for her. She's desperate to get out. Hermione has to learn to let go, to share her body as you and I have learned. Only then will the suffering end for the both of them. Go on, Draco. Your Head Master will want to know about this.**_

Draco nodded to himself and searched his pockets for his wand, which he very inconveniently left in his room. As he stood to fetch it Hermione grabbed his ankle.

"Please!" She gasped. "Please don't leave me alone!" She began to sob.

Draco began to panic as he looked around for something, anything.

_**The dragon, idiot.**_

Draco looked up at the image Hermione had conjured onto her wall.

"Can you understand me, Dragon?" The massive beast lowered its head to Draco's level. "Go to Dumbledore, bring him here." The dragon's eyes narrowed, wondering if it should leave his creator's side, then glided off along the walls.

_**Get her on the bed. If she stays cramped up like that she'll likely have a seizure.**_

Draco lifted Hermione and carried her to her bed, trying to soothe her the best he could.

"Granger, listen to me, I've been through this, you have to trust me. Stretch out as much as you can."

"It hurts!" She whimpered.

"I know, I know it does, but it will be worse if you don't do as I say."

"I feel like I'm coming apart, Malfoy! I'm splitting at the seams… please make it stop!"

"I can't, Granger, you have to let go. It's the other side of you, she wants out, you have to let her."

"I can't, I don't want this!"

"It can't be helped, Granger, it's happening. I know you didn't ask for it, I know it's not fair, but you have to play the hand you're dealt and if you keep fighting her it will kill you both!"

"I don't understand! Just make it stop, knock me out, kill me, anything!" Hermione screamed as a sudden wave of pain crashed through her.

"No you have to do this, you can, I know you can, you're the brightest witch in the whole damned world, isn't that what they say? You're stronger than this, just let go!"

"I don't know how!" She gasped. "No one prepared me for this!"

"I know but you have to try."

Hermione screamed again as her body folded in on itself and she clutched her ribs. "How did you do it? How did you get through this?"

"I started talking back. I stopped ignoring him; I stopped denying he was there. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and introduced myself."

She stared at him in disbelief. He actually expected her to talk back to the voice in her head? Don't they say that's when you know you've gone mad?

In his office, Albus Dumbledore sat behind a large pile of paperwork when he noticed a shadow on the wall in front of him. Only when he looked up, he saw that it wasn't a shadow, it was a great dragon. Dumbledore tilted his head to the side as he and the beast stared at each other. After a moment he sat up straight and asked very politely, "Can I help you?"

The dragon coiled in on itself and tilted its head up and blew out fire from deep in its throat. The flames formed an image of a girl lying in her bed, crying and screaming in pain, and a boy sitting at her side. Dumbledore squinted at the scene until he realized who he was seeing, and then bolted from his chair as fast as a man of his age could do without breaking anything, and followed the dragon back to the head's tower. What he saw when he got there, he would never have guessed he would see, and was in awe at the sight of it. Not because it was particularly amazing, but because he realized he truly was out of his element in this situation and who could've guessed Draco Malfoy would have been the answer?"

Draco was sitting next to Hermione on the bed as she laid there in silence, shaking, but not screaming or crying. She was breathing deep and had a look of deep focus settled into her features. Draco looked up as Dumbledore entered the room, and stood to greet him.

"Mr. Malfoy, what's happening here?"

"The other one is trying to come out."

"So she is, in that way, like you?"

"Yes, sir. Dante says she's trapped, like she's in a cage. That's why it's hurting her so badly."

"And now? How is she doing?"

"Granger's trying to let the other one out but she's still resisting. I told her just to talk to the other one, try to relax and share control. All I know at the moment is that she isn't crying anymore. I'm afraid to interrupt."

Dumbledore nodded and conjured two chairs for them to sit as they waited for something to changed.


	5. Birthing

_Let me out! Please! Ple-_

**Hello?**

_You…you hear me?_

**Yes… I don't know what's happening. It's weird to hear you in my head like this. Am I mad?**

_You? I thought it was me. You're in my head as well, or at least it's so dark in here, It feels like you're in my head._

**Really? What does that mean, I wonder.**

_I dunno…Can you let me out please? It's awful in here, cramped and lonely, and dark. So dark… It hurts._

**It hurts me too, I just can't figure out how to let you out.**

_Well how hard can it be, really? Just find the key and open the door._

**Well that's just it… there is no door.. it's me… you're inside me. At least I think that's right.**

_What? That's crazy. Impossible._

**But is it as crazy as being locked away your whole life?**

_Fair point. How does this work? _

**I haven't the foggiest.**

_Well that's unfortunate. Will you try though? To let me out… Will you try? You won't just keep me locked away anymore will you?_

**No. I'll do my best. It hurts to keep you locked away… At least that's what Malfoy says, that keeping you trapped is what hurts so bad. He says I have to let go but I don't know what that means.**

_Well. Thank you for trying at least. Will you tell me what's out there? I want to see what you see. Will you describe it to me?_

**Yeah I suppose it's the least I could do, right? **Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the room.

**There's a fire going and Dumbledore and Malfoy are sleeping in chairs by the door.**

_Tell me about this Malfoy. He's the one that told you I was trapped?_

**Yeah he did. He's an ass. It's unfortunate really that someone so devastatingly beautiful could be so mean, so rude.**

_What do you mean?_

**He spent the better part of his life hating me and my friends. He's said awful things to us, done awful things.**

_Yet he sits and watches over us?_

**Yes but I don't see what meaning that has. Dumbledore probably put him up to it anyway. In fact I think I remember him saying Dumbledore would kill him if anything happened to…us.**

_What does this Malfoy look like?_

**He's our age. He's tall and strong, got a beautiful face, like white marble. His eyes are silver and it's truly annoying how they seem to see absolutely everything. He's blond but in the right light it's almost-**

_White. How odd. Such a description, so accurate, yet so pale in comparison. _

**You can see him?**

_Yes, I see what you see now. He is beautiful. _

**He also happens to be evil.**

_Right… And the old man, that's Dumbledore? _

**Yes**

_What's he do?_

**He's the head master here. He's brilliant; the greatest wizard in the world in my opinion.**

_So this is a school?_

**Yeah, a school for witches and wizards.**

_Well isn't that exciting! Do you think since I can see what you see, I can get out now?_

**Well yes but I think you'll have to find your way out, I'm not trying to stop you so if you can't I don't know what to do but of course I don't want you to be trapped. I can only imagine how horrible that must be for you!**

_Ok. I'm going to try to come out. If I'm inside you… it might hurt, and I'm sorry if it does._

Hermione took a deep breath. **I'm ready, I think.**

Draco and Dumbledore woke with a start as the dying embers in the fireplace roared to life. Hermione was scream again. The two rushed to her side and immediately knew something was different as the dragon on her wall settled behind her with watchful eyes. There was a popping that was so loud it could be heard over Hermione's screams and Draco recognized the sound as soon as he heard it.

"She's coming out, Professor. The other one, Hermione's letting her through."

Dumbledore's eyes widened just a bit as he watched. "And there's nothing we can do to ease this for her?"

"No, sir. This is odd."

"What's that Mr. Malfoy?"

"You asking me what to do. I'm the student after all, I should be coming to you about this."

"Ah, yes. Indeed it's odd for me too."

The screaming and the popping grew louder. "What's happening?" Dumbledore asked.

"Her bones are breaking. Her body has to change to make room for the other one. She's not human after all. Hermione's body wont fit her so it has to change.

_**Let me out, Draco, I want to see the birth. I can help her transition. We creatures have to stick together after all.**_

"You won't fit in the room, Dante."

_**We won't make the change then, just let me speak to her. Give me your eyes and your voice.**_

Dumbledore watched curiously as Dracostood up and took a deep breath. His eyes shifted from silver to deep sapphire blue and his voice became deep as he growled softly. He sat again at Hermione's side and put a hand on her head.

"Settle, girls. You're trying too hard. You're still fighting each other for control. The more you fight it the more it will hurt."

"It hurts already!" Two voices hissed from Hermione's mouth.

"Shh… this should be a blissful experience for you both. Hermione you have to stop fighting against the pain. And you, what is your name, darling?"

"Analisse."

"Absolutely beautiful." Hermione settled a bit as the creature inside of Draco spoke to the creature inside of her. "That's a girl, you're both doing well. Just breathe and let it happen. Don't deny the pain. If you stop fighting the pain it will go away."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I don't mean to interrupt but am I correct in saying that you are not Draco Malfoy."

"I am Dante, Sir."

"And am I correct in saying that you can see her? The Creature inside of Hermione?"

"Yes. She is quite magnificent."

"Yes and I believe I also heard Draco say you wouldn't fit in the room?"

Dante smiled to himself. "Yes, Head Master. It is true my full form would break these walls apart. But not to worry, Analisse is not much bigger than your Hermione here. The wings may get a bit tricky though. Might want to sit her up actually. It may get messy when they come out, in fact, you may want to get the clothes off her back before she destroys them."

"I see. Could I have Draco back please? For a moment?" Dante bowed and in the blink of an eye Draco was in control again. "Mr. Malfoy, I need you to send for Madam Pomfrey. I've been warned this may get messy and I don't think it's for us men to witness. She needs a lady's support I think."

"Yes, Sir." Draco turned and ran to the infirmary and within minutes was back with the healer.

"Head Master," She said. "I've told you before I don't know what you think I can do for her, I've never seen anything like this."

"You can at the very least protect the girl's modesty, Madam. I've been informed that she may need to be free of her…restraints. If you gather my meaning."

"Oh, well, yes of course, shuffle off then, leave me to it."

"Sir, I think it best if I stayed with her. I know what's happening to them, I may be a comfort." Dumbledore looked at Draco to see Dante's eyes looking back at him.

"Absolutely not! How inappropriate!" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"So bare her back and cover her front, Madam please I could help!"

Madam Pomfrey looked to Dumbledore in shock. He nodded and turned to the common room of the head's tower. "Get me when it's over." He mumbled and walked away.

"Fine then but you'll have the decency to turn your back until she's situated."

"Of course."

They went into the room and Dante turned to face the wall until Hermione was sitting up clutching an over sized pillow to her chest, breathing heavy.

"You're doing well." He told them. "Just keep breathing."

Hermione nodded, closed her eyes, put her head down, and took deep calming breaths. The popping came again and Hermione winced but never stopped breathing. Her legs jerked in front of her as her joints popped out of place and reformed, becoming slightly longer under the blankets. Her arms were next, the skin becoming stretched as her fading tan peeled like a snake skin, revealing shining golden skin with diamond shaped scales in places just like on the dragon she created. There were clusters of them, some large, some tiny, around her wrists and knuckles and all along her spine and collar bone. She let out a moan as her vertebrates all popped apart, making room for a few new ones to grow as her torso lengthened, revealing more of her ribs. She moaned again and stretched almost in pleasure as her neck popped a few times. She began to panic again when her hair started falling out onto her pillow and blankets.

"Shh, it's okay, this is normal. This is not the time to be self conscious." Dante said.

It grew back quick enough, silky and black as night. It stopped short though, spiking out close to her scalp like a pixie. Her nose flattened a bit and her lips became thicker. Her eyes were the color of honey. They were brown before, but now they glowed with the same shade of gold as her new skin and her nails grew in as black as her hair.

Analisse sighed in relief and looked up at Dante. "Is it over? Am I free?"

Dante tilted his head and studied her. "Not quite I'm afraid, love. Brace yourself."

"Wha-?" Her face contorted in pain as the skin over both shoulder blades split apart and blood spilled out. She cried out and a black fluid mingled with her blood as it seeped from beneath her skin. It flowed freely down her back and over her sheets then seemed to dry instantly. One by one, soft black feathers broke free of the mess. She gasped at the weight of the enormous expanse of wings picked themselves up and spread, the full mass of them nearly reaching from wall to the other.

Dante smiled at her. "Welcome to world, love. How do you feel?"

"So much better! But so exhausted. I don't want to ever go back there."

"Now now, you have to share. Hermione went through I great deal of pain to let you free."

Analisse looked down in shame. "Will it be like this every time? Will it be this hard and hurt this much?"

"No no. It will get easier. It won't take as long next time either."

"How long did it take?"

"Nearly a full day, love. Next time probably only an hour. And now that you know what to expect, it won't hurt like this again. The two of you will learn to share your space and live together. Draco and I have found great comfort in each other. I'm sure it will be the same for the two of you. The Head Master will be wanting to know you're here."

"The old man?"

"Yes, " Dante laughed "the old man."

Neither of them noticed the Madam Pomfrey had already gone to get Dumbledore and he came to the door just as Dante got up to leave.

He bowed to Dumbledore and went to his side. "How was it? Is she- are they alright?"

"They are doing well now, tired is all."

Dumbledore nodded. Madam Pomfrey motioned for them to turn their backs as she helped Analisse stand and dress as best she could.

When they turned back they both took a full account of her changes. It wasn't until then that they noticed she also had the feet of a lion and her entire body was dangerously slender yet extremely well toned. She was also a great deal taller than Hermione was. It also wasn't until then that they noticed just how massive her wings were; so massive in fact, that she had no choice but to fold them over her back. She looked back at them waiting for their response.

Dante looked at Dumbledore. "perhaps I miscalculated slightly on her size."

Dumbledore's eyes were wide as he answered. "Yes, I think so."

"What was that word you used, Draco? Glorious? Yes, I think that fits. Absolutely glorious."


End file.
